


Gift Giving

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tolkien Secret Santa Advent Calendar 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Drabble for Advent Calendar day 6: Gift giving.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2020 ADVENT CALENDAR





	Gift Giving

Bilbo’s 100th birthday was exceptional. Not like the one 11 years later, but still – a grand venture. And as a grand venture, and a hobbit’s birthday it had one important element, especially important for young hobbits, who came along with their parents. Namely gifts.

Bilbo prepared all kind of it. From numerous toys for youngest to jewellery, trinkets and more practical gifts for older. Beautiful, dwarven-made, wooden animals or buildings, dolls, silver earrings or necklaces, small mirrors, decorative caskets or even fishing rod – all one can think of. And guests were delighted by the variety and the number of gifts. 


End file.
